Shattering Stars/Dragoon
=Dragoon= Obtain A Dragoon's Testimony from one of the following: * Delta Sahagin (Level: 62 - 72) (Sea Serpent Grotto) * Ocean Sahagin (Level: 75 NM) (Sea Serpent Grotto) * Orcish Dragoon (Level: 65 - 69, 69 - 72) (Davoi, Monastic Cavern) =Guides= A Maat Fight Strategy Bring along a fish chiefkabob, a stack of hi potions, sleep potions and some Selbina milk. Use the sleep potions and Opo-necklace to get your TP up like always. Summon your wyvern and use your food and drink. Now, engage Maat and hit him five times or so and he will summon his wyvern. By this time, you should have 100% TP. Penta thrust Maat's wyvern but don't change targets, this will prompt your wyvern to breath on Maat. Jump and high jump, hit Maat a few times then use super jump and then immediately break target and turn away from Maat (so you're engaged still but not attacking Maat). Maat and your wyvern will be locked in battle and with some luck, your wyvern will finish him off for you. If it doesn't, turn around and take him out yourself. He should be near death by now. Also an Added Note By Kaziel of Kujata. I have another strategy that I found to be more effective for this fight as the above method did not work for me. I brought one sole sushi, an opo-opo necklace, An icarus wing, a stack of selbina milk and a stack of sleep potions. I also had 2 sun rings, a spike necklace, an Assault Jerkin, The Drachen Armet (bad I know.. cause I subbed warrior.), My colossal lance, 2 spike earrings, tarasque mittens, rutter sabatons, amemet mantle, Barone Cosciales and a life belt. I entered the fight naked so maats stats would be crippled. Then I equipped the opo-opo necklace and used the sleep potions to sleep myself to 300% TP. (Remember to re-equip your armor when entering the BCNM.) Maat will not attack you until you hit him first. As soon as you get 300% TP you will wake up. Use the sole sushi and the selbina milk now. Then Spirit Surge Engage Maat and penta thrust him. This should take a big chunk of his life. Then quickly jump and high jump. Use your Icarus wing now and penta thurst him one more time. This should do more than enough damage to finish maat off. I just ignored his Wyvern, It is too much of a distraction. A Maat Fight Strategy2 enter , eat attack meat and equip your DD gear. sleep 100TP (or more if you like, it won't matter much with Penta thrust) engage him and Penta thrust, Jump and High jump melee a few hits 'till you get 100TP or 'till your HP hits 50% points penta thrust, then Spirit surge (now you should get your wyvern's TP, you may check it using before using the 2H) if he didn't call wyvern yet, penta thrust him with some jumps, pop an Icarus wing and Penat thrust to finish him off. A Maat Fight Strategy3 This strategy is totally made up of common sense. Well, the above strategies are pretty good but you can still add more. Bring the usual, opo-opo necklace with a stack of sleep potions, bring a few hi-potions for emergency ( they shouldn't really be needed), an iccarus wing, and stack up on your str gear and ws mods, a plate of sole sushi, and some regen drinks. Now, there is this rumor that maat's stats with be crap if you go in naked, I have heard that and the opposite. I would rather go in naked, just incase this rumor is true. Have your opo-opo necklace equipped, use your sleep pots to obtain 300% TP. Equip all your ws gear and head in. Hit Maat once, pop a ws, iccarus wing, pop another ws, and finally once your pet reaches 100%TP+ use your 2hr and ws again. If he isn't dead by then, repop your wyvern and keep on hitting until he is. I'm fairly sure 3 ws will take him down. If he isn't dead by then, jump, and high jump, wait for 100% TP and ws again. This whole fight is based on your ws' so make them frequent and make them count. Good luck :D Note: also with your ws gear include a good amount of acc, because most polearm ws are multihit, so it's good to make them all hit. A Maat Fight Strategy4 The object of the Maat fight is to do as much damage as possible before Maat can get 100 TP. You will need a piece of Squid Sushi, some Sleeping Potions, a couple of Health Regen drinks (2 at most, if done right, you will only need one), an Icarus Wing, and about six Hi-Potions, as well as an Opo-opo Necklace and a Blink Band. Sleep up to 100% TP, and then eat your food and use your blink band. run through the door and walk up to Maat. Drink your food and then use Spirit Surge. Engage Maat and use Penta-Thrust. Right after you use Penta-Thrust, he will summon his wyvern. DOn't even bother with it, because it doesn't do that much damage. Use your Icarus Wing right after you use Penta-Thrust and Penta-Trust again. Now Jump and High Jump and you should have around 45 TP. Within two or three hits, you should have 100 TP. Penta-Thrust one last time and Maat should be dead. Use Hi-Potions when necessary. As long as you have more then 1000 HP you should be fine. Chances are you will be able to do enough damage to defeat Maat before he can even get 100 TP. A Maat Fight Strategy5 This fight is above and beyond easy. Take a full macro line and do the following. 1: Call Wyvern 2: Penta Thrust 3: Item: Icarus Wing 4: Penta Thrust 5: Jump 6: High Jump 7: Spirit Surge 8: Jump 9: High Jump 10: Penta Thrust Just like all other sets, Opo-opo Necklace and sleeping potions. Sleep to 100%, I ate a Carbonara for the big boost in hp. Run in, and run down your macro list. I did this at level 66, and took just over 400 damage. Dark Mezraq, Scorpion Harness, Jaridah Bazubands, 2 Fluorite Rings, 2 Spike Earrings, Life Belt, Amemet Mantle, Drachen Brais, Drachen Greaves and Drachen Armet. ignore Maat's wyvern totally. After all was said and done, My clear time was 8 minutes... because I made the mistake of sleeping to 100%, then using food, and healing... then had to sleep to 100% again. My mistake. But upon actually engaging Maat... fight lasted 30 seconds. A Maat Fight Strategy6 This is the plan I used at level 68 to crunch Maat in seconds: Bring all the usual stuff, Sleep Potions, Opo-Opo Necklace, a few Hi Potions, and some kind of attack food, I think I used a Meat Chiefkabob, nothing really fancy. Additionaly, bring a Blink Band and an Icarus Wing. Making a macro for the Icarus Wing is of the utmost importance. Upon entering, I slept to 100 TP, used the Blink Band, and ate my food. Engaged Maat, hit him a few times, then threw down Skewer. After the WS, I quickly used my Icarus Wing, and hit him with Penta Thrust to Self-SC Compression, and he was done. I didn't have to use Spirit Surge, or any of my Jumps. My Wyvern didn't even get a chance to use a Breath Attack, Compression hurt him so badly. A Maat Fight Strategy 7 This was done at lvl 70 and done post 2 handed patch, so it seemed really easy to me. anyway Setup was Main: Colossal Lance Head: Walkure Mask Ears: Spike Earrings Neck: Chiv. Chain Body: Assault Jerkin Hands: Drachen finger Gauntlets Rings: Sun Ring (Finger 1 and 2) Waist: Life Belt (I Think) Legs: Barone Legs Feet: DRG AF Tactic: Ok, so this being my first maat fight, I Went in as DRG/WHM, I didn't do any Sleeping to 100% or anything. /attack Maat and run towards him (with your Wyvern out), getting first blood on him, after you hit him, use an Icarus Wing to get to 100% then penta thrust him, Jump, High Jump then straight after use Spirit Surge. once you have used Spirit Surge, Jump and High Jump Maat again, after that you should have enough TP to let loose another Penta-Thrust and beat him. Using this tactic not only did i beat him, but i beat him in 1 minute and 24 seconds, which i was told was the fastest, but i needed confirmation on that ^^. Notice that i didn't use any Food or Sleep to 100% TP just went in and kicked his butt, I hope this Strat works with everyone else ^^ and good luck! A Video of the above strategy can be found on youtube at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Orikar366k# Tyh A Maat Fight Strategy 8 This strat is just like the one above but I used different (and much worse) gear. Main: Engetsuto Head: Drachen Armet Ears: Fang Earring x2 Neck: Chiv. Chain Body: Tabin Jupon (give me a break I'm poor!) Hands: Drachen finger Gauntlets Rings: Drake Ring, Fluorite Ring Waist: Swordbelt +1 Legs: Feral Trousers Feet: Drachen Graves As soon as you enter, Call Wyvern, use your food (I'm pretty sure I used Sole Sushi) and pop an Icarus Wing. Run up to Maat, Penta Thrust, Jump, High Jump, Spirit Surge, Jump, High Jump. If you are wearing Barone gear you should have enough tp for another penta, at this point I did not because my wyvern only had a chance to hit once or twice before I used Spirit Surge, so if you don't have 100% yet just keep hitting until you do. The second penta thrust should be enough to finish Maat off if you ignored his wyvern. I finished with a time of 1:22 on Quetzalcoatl. A Maat Fight Strategy 9 Main: Colossal Lance Head: Dandy Spectacles/Blink Band/Scorpion Helm Ears: Spike Earring x2 Neck: Opo-Opo Necklace/Chiv. Chain Body: Scorpion Harness Hands: Raptor Gloves Back: Amemet Mantle Rings: Venerer Ring, Balance Ring Waist: Life Belt Legs: Barone Cosciales Feet: Tiger Ledelsens I finally did it - took me 5 tries. I used the macro palette idea from above. I wore the Dandy Spectacles only as I talked to Maat and entered the BCNM. After i entered the door, I put on my armor and used a scroll or re-raise (just in case). Alt 1: /ja "Call Wyvren" Alt 2: /item "sleeping potion" (4x) Switched to Chivalrous Chain Alt 3: /item "sole sushi" Alt 4: /item "selbina milk" Ctrl 1: /item "blink band" Ctrl 2: /equip head "scorpian helm" I ran out and engaged Maat Ctrl 3: /ws "penta thrust" Ctrl 4: /ja "super jump" (give you a second to regroup) Ctrl 5: /item “vile elixir” Ctrl 6: /ja “jump” Ctrl 7: /ja “high jump” Ctrl 8: /item “icarus wing” Ctrl 9: /ws “penta thurst” Ctrl 10: /ja “Spirit Surge” (may have used before last penta) Category:Guides